


Пустота

by KaryKary



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Суо никогда не просил дополнительных сил.





	Пустота

Когда ты видишь, что всё начинает разрушаться, беги. Иначе ты исчезнешь вместе с ним. ©

Суо никогда не просил дополнительных сил. Сбитых, но крепких кулаков, сильных ног, уверенно держащегося корпуса всегда хватало, чтобы постоять за себя. За себя, за Изумо, за мать в Синагава. Все изменилось, когда в его мире появился нескладный и вечно влипающий в неприятности белобрысый мальчишка.  
Мальчишка валялся на больничной койке, именовал Микото королем и улыбался так, словно ничего не боялся.  
Суо не просил дополнительных сил. Он выбил обидчикам Тоцуки зубы и сломал пару ребер. А потом его накрыло душной волной пришедшего в гости огня. Огонь трансформировался в кошку, перебирающую когтями далеко не тонкую душевную организацию Суо Микото. Кошак точил когти о его ребра — и на ладонях расцветали алые порхающие фениксы. Кошаку было скучно — и из-под подошв нового Красного Короля вырывались столбы дыма, а земля горела и плавилась, просаживаясь вниз на добрых три метра.  
Суо Микото учился дышать заново. Потом — учился раздавать необъятную силу любому, кто осмелится выдержать его рукопожатие. С кошаком было невозможно ужиться. Он иссушал душу, запуская под веки видения почерневшей кожи и обугленного сердца. Суо просыпался среди ночи, литрами глотал холодное фруктовое молоко и ненавидел того, кто сделал зверюгу его соседом.  
Тоцука Татара брал его за руку — и кошак уходил в пустоту, оборачиваясь огненным хвостом и затыкаясь. Когда Тоцука умер, пустота перекочевала ближе к горлу и не давала дышать.  
Ни Хомра, ни Изумо, ни Синее Величество не в силах были справиться с пустотой, поглощающей Суо Микото. Разрушая снова и снова, он отлично знал, что однажды и сам станет пустотой.  
Суо Микото никогда не просил себе дополнительных сил. И умирая, показал бетонному сланцу где-то там, в высоте башни Золотого, средний палец. Среди белых (непривычно белых после столь большого объема красного на один квадратный метр души Суо) облаков, улыбающийся Тоцука протянул ему ладонь. И пустота отступила.  
Дрезденский сланец всегда дает не то, что ты хочешь, а то, в чем ты нуждаешься.


End file.
